2000
Movies: Next Friday.jpg|Next Friday (January 12, 2000) Supernova (2000).jpg|Supernova (January 14, 2000) Down to You (2000).jpg|Down to You (January 21, 2000) Isn't She Great (2000).jpg|Isn't She Great (January 28, 2000) Gun Shy (2000).jpg|Gun Shy (February 4, 2000) Scream 3 (2000).jpg|Scream 3 (February 4, 2000) The Beach (2000).jpg|The Beach (February 11, 2000) Snow Day (2000).jpg|Snow Day (February 11, 2000) The Tigger Movie.jpg|The Tigger Movie (February 11, 2000) Boiler Room (2000).jpg|Boiler Room (February 18, 2000) Hanging Up (2000).jpg|Hanging Up (February 18, 2000) Pitch Black (2000).jpg|Pitch Black (February 18, 2000) The Whole Nine Yards (2000).jpg|The Whole Nine Yards (February 18, 2000) Wonder Boys (2000).jpg|Wonder Boys (February 25, 2000) Reindeer Games (2000).jpg|Reindeer Games (February 25, 2000) An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|An Extremely Goofy Movie (February 29, 2000) My Dog Skip.jpg|My Dog Skip (March 3, 2000) Drowning Mona (2000).jpg|Drowning Mona (March 3, 2000) Erin Brockovich (2000).jpg|Erin Brockovich (March 17, 2000) Romeo Must Die (2000).jpg|Romeo Must Die (March 22, 2000) Here on Earth (2000).jpg|Here on Earth (March 24, 2000) The Road to El Dorado.jpg|The Road to El Dorado (March 31, 2000) The Skulls (2000).jpg|The Skulls (March 31, 2000) Tom Sawyer (2000).jpg|Tom Sawyer (April 4, 2000) Ready to Rumble (2000).jpg|Ready to Rumble (April 7, 2000) Return to Me (2000).jpg|Return to Me (April 7, 2000) 28 Days (2000).jpg|28 Days (April 14, 2000) 9386576B-AF3F-4F44-9A7F-5E581828A3FD.jpeg|American Psycho (April 14, 2000) Keeping the Faith (2000).jpg|Keeping the Faith (April 14, 2000) Love & Basketball (2000).jpg|Love & Basketball (April 21, 2000) The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas.jpg|The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (April 28, 2000) 8ECFF08F-7D91-4D9E-9401-01C108DD2F0D.jpeg|Gladiator (May 5, 2000) Geppetto (2000).jpg|Geppetto (May 7, 2000) Dinosaur (2000).jpg|Dinosaur (May 19, 2000) Mission Impossible II (2000).jpg|Mission: Impossible 2 (May 24, 2000) Shanghai Noon (2000).jpg|Shanghai Noon (May 26, 2000) Big Momma's House (2000).jpg|Big Momma's House (June 2, 2000) Chicken Run-0.jpg|Chicken Run (June 23, 2000) Me, Myself & Irene (2000).jpg|Me, Myself & Irene (June 23, 2000) Trixie (2000).jpg|Trixie (June 28, 2000) 67326CCC-766E-4D99-A049-D6BC43F924DE.jpeg|The Patriot (June 30, 2000) The Kid (2000).jpg|The Kid (July 7, 2000) 60D37291-D4A2-4A67-A32B-47260520C5BC.jpeg|Scary Movie (July 7, 2000) Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Pokemon 3: The Movie (July 8, 2000) X-Men (2000).jpg|X-Men (July 14, 2000) Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000).jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad (July 14, 2000) Cardcaptor Sakura The Sealed Card (2000).jpg|Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (July 15, 2000) Beethoven's 3rd (2000).jpg|Beethoven's 3rd (July 25, 2000) Nutty Professor 2 The Klumps (2000).jpg|Nutty Professor 2: The Klumps (July 28, 2000) Coyote Ugly.jpg|Coyote Ugly (August 4, 2000) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins (2000).jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (August 8, 2000) Autumn in New York (2000).jpg|Autumn in New York (August 11, 2000) Bless the Child (2000).jpg|Bless the Child (August 11, 2000) The Replacements (2000).jpg|The Replacements (August 11, 2000) Snatch (2000).jpg|Snatch (August 23, 2000) The Scarecrow (2000).jpg|The Scarecrow (August 26, 2000) Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000).jpg|Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (August 29, 2000) Dish Dogs (2000).jpg|Dish Dogs (August 29, 2000) Highlander Endgame (2000).jpg|Highlander: Endgame (September 1, 2000) It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (2000).jpg|It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (September 12, 2000) Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (September 12, 2000) Almost Famous (2000).jpg|Almost Famous (September 13, 2000) Bait (2000).jpg|Bait (September 15, 2000) The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (2000).jpg|The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (September 19, 2000) Remember the Titans (2000).jpg|Remember the Titans (September 29, 2000) Blue's Big Musical Movie.jpg|Blue's Big Musical Movie (October 3, 2000) Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (October 3, 2000) Requiem for a Dream (2000).jpg|Requiem for a Dream (October 6, 2000) Digimon The Movie (2000).jpg|Digimon: The Movie (October 6, 2000) Help! I'm a Fish (2000).jpg|Help! I'm a Fish (October 6, 2000) The Ladies Man (2000).jpg|The Ladies Man (October 13, 2000) 81HXCqOmYYL._SL1500_.jpg|The Little Vampire (October 27, 2000) Lucky Numbers (2000).jpg|Lucky Numbers (October 27, 2000) CryBaby Lane (2000).jpg|CryBaby Lane (October 28, 2000) Casper's Haunted Christmas.jpg|Casper's Haunted Christmas (October 31, 2000) The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (2000).jpg|The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (October 31, 2000) Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer.jpg|Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (October 31, 2000) Charlie's Angels (2000).jpg|Charlie's Angels (November 3, 2000) Joseph King of Dreams.jpg|Joseph: King of Dreams (November 7, 2000) The Miracle Worker (2000).jpg|The Miracle Worker (November 12, 2000) The 6th Day (2000).jpg|The 6th Day (November 17, 2000) Bounce (2000).jpg|Bounce (November 17, 2000) How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000).jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas (November 17, 2000) Rugrats in Paris The Movie.jpg|Rugrats in Paris: the Movie (November 17, 2000) What's Cooking (2000).jpg|What's Cooking? (November 17, 2000) Jack Frost 2 Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman (2000).jpg|Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman (November 21, 2000) 102 Dalmatians (2000).jpg|102 Dalmatians (November 22, 2000) Arthur's Perfect Christmas (2000).jpg|Arthur's Perfect Christmas (November 23, 2000) Panic (2000).jpg|Panic (December 1, 2000) The Land Before Time 7 The Stone of Cold Fire (2000).jpg|The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (December 5, 2000) Batman Beyond Return of the Joker (2000).jpg|Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (December 12, 2000) The Magic Pudding (2000).jpg|The Magic Pudding (December 14, 2000) Dude, Where's My Car (2000).jpg|Dude, Where's My Car? (December 15, 2000) The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (December 15, 2000) What Women Want (2000).jpg|What Women Want (December 15, 2000) Cast Away (2000).jpg|Cast Away (December 22, 2000) The Family Man (2000).jpg|The Family Man (December 22, 2000) An Everlasting Piece (2000).jpg|An Everlasting Piece (December 25, 2000) Traffic (2000).jpg|Traffic (December 27, 2000) Shadow of the Vampire (2000).jpg|Shadow of the Vampire (December 29, 2000) Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (2000).jpg|Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (December 30, 2000) TV Shows: Malcolm in the Middle (2000).jpg|Malcolm in the Middle (January 9, 2000) Brak Presents the Brak Show Starring Brak (2000).jpg|Brak Presents the Brak Show Starring Brak (February 20, 2000) Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000).jpg|Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (February 12, 2000) Between the Lions (2000).jpg|Between the Lions (April 3, 2000) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2000).jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (April 18, 2000) Dora the Explorer (2000).jpg|Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000).jpg|Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (August 26, 2000) Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000).jpg|Clifford the Big Red Dog (September 4, 2000) George Shrinks (2000).jpg|George Shrinks (September 9, 2000) Jackie Chan Adventures (2000).jpg|Jackie Chan Adventures (September 9, 2000) Corduroy (2000).jpg|Corduroy (September 30, 2000) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000).jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (October 2, 2000) Gilmore Girls (2000).jpg|Gilmore Girls (October 5, 2000) The Fugitive (2000).jpg|The Fugitive (October 6, 2000) As Told by Ginger (2000).jpg|As Told by Ginger (October 25, 2000) Sheep in the Big City (2000).jpg|Sheep in the Big City (November 17, 2000) The Brake Show (2000).jpg|The Brak Show (December 21, 2000) Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000).jpg|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (December 30, 2000) Episodes: Malcolm in the Middle: Dragon Tales: Do Not Pass Gnome Title Card.jpg|Do Not Pass Gnome (January 17, 2000) Treasure Hunt Title Card.jpg|Treasure Hunt (January 17, 2000) The Jumping Bean Express Title Card.jpg|The Jumping Bean Express (January 18, 2000) Get Offa My Cloud Title Card.jpg|Get Offa My Cloud (January 18, 2000) Backwards To Forwards Title Card.jpg|Backwards to Forwards (January 19, 2000) Sounds Like Trouble Title Card.jpg|Sounds Like Trouble (January 19, 2000) The Greatest Show In Dragon Land Title Card.jpg|The Greatest Show In Dragon Land (January 20, 2000) Prepare According To Instructions Title Card.jpg|Prepare According to Instructions (January 20, 2000) Wheezie's Last Laugh Title Card.jpg|Wheezie's Last Laugh (January 21, 2000) Frog Prints Title Card.jpg|Frog Prints (January 21, 2000) Crash Landings Title Card.jpg|Crash Landings (January 24, 2000) The Big Cake Mix-Up.jpg|The Big Cake Mix-Up (January 24, 2000) Quetzal's Magical Pop-Up Book.jpg|Quetzal's Magic Pop-Up Book (January 25, 2000) My Way or Snow Way Title Card.jpg|My Way or Snow Way (January 25, 2000) Sand Castle Hastle Title Card.jpg|Sand Castle Hassle (January 26, 2000) True Blue Friend Title Card.jpg|True Blue Friend (January 26, 2000) Zak Takes a Dive Title Card.jpg|Zak Takes a Dive (January 27, 2000) Under the Weather Title Card.jpg|Under the Weather (January 27, 2000) My Emmy or Bust Title Card.jpg|My Emmy or Bust (January 28, 2000) Light My Firebreath Title Card.jpg|Light My Firebreath (January 28, 2000) Follow the Leader Title Card.jpg|Follow the Leader (April 17, 2000) Max and the Magic Carpet Title Card.jpg|Max and the Magic Carpet (April 17, 2000) Rope Trick Title Card.jpg|Rope Trick (April 18, 2000) Baby Troubles Title Card.jpg|Baby Troubles (April 18, 2000) Small Time Title Card.jpg|Small Time (April 19, 2000) Roller Coaster Dragon Title Card.jpg|Roller Coaster Dragon (April 19, 2000) Up, Up, and Away Title Card.jpg|Up, Up and Away (April 20, 2000) Wild Time Title Card.jpg|Wild Time (April 20, 2000) Bad Share Day Title Card.jpg|Bad Share Day (April 21, 2000) Whole Lotta Maracas Goin' On Title Card.jpg|Whole Lotta Maracas Goin' On (April 21, 2000) Ord Sees the Light Title Card.jpg|Ord Sees the Light (April 24, 2000) The Ugly Dragling Title Card.jpg|The Ugly Dragling (April 24, 2000) Out With the Garbage Title Card.jpg|Out With the Garbage (April 25, 2000) Lights, Camera, Dragons Title Card.jpg|Lights, Camera, Dragons (April 25, 2000) Bully for You Title Card.jpg|Bully for You (April 26, 2000) The Great White Cloud Whale Title Card.jpg|The Great White Cloud Whale (April 26, 2000) To Do Or Not To Do Title Card.jpg|To Do or Not to Do (April 27, 2000) Much Ado About Nodlings Title Card.jpg|Much Ado About Nodlings (April 27, 2000) Don't Bug Me Title Card.jpg|Don't Bug Me! (April 28, 2000) Over and Over Title Card.jpg|Over and Over (April 28, 2000) The Simpsons: Little Big Mom (2000).jpg|Little Big Mom (January 9, 2000) Faith Off (2000).gif|Faith Off (January 16, 2000) The Mansion Family (2000).gif|The Mansion Family (January 23, 2000) Last Tap Dance in Springfield (2000).gif|Last Tap Dance in Springfield (May 7, 2000) Treehouse of Horror XI (2000).gif|Treehouse of Horror XI (November 1, 2000) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky.jpg|King George and the Ducky (April 4, 2000) Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen.jpg|Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen (September 30, 2000) Sailor Moon: 12B9274D-9AAE-4155-9B29-DEE34FC75A89.jpeg|Star Struck, Bad Luck (June 12, 2000) 0C94CA84-C1BC-4E7D-ABAF-07E966752FEF.jpeg|Crystal Clear Again (June 13, 2000) 75AAD71C-B0BD-4FA5-B3E1-16E48B7552A7.jpeg|Driving Dangerously (June 14, 2000) 132D9C93-8DB4-4879-B8BB-1D3A8B180BC4.png|Bad Harmony (June 15, 2000) 0A8BD74A-45A2-48A3-AB5E-B47CC37BF0C4.png|Swept off Her Feet (June 16, 2000) 8E021677-5FBB-44F2-84EC-1EBB06739570.jpeg|Blinded by Love's Light (June 19, 2000) A67BB58F-BAA3-4AD3-AEA1-D9B88FA9A184.jpeg|Lita Borrows Trouble (June 20, 2000) E62C1E67-E7A3-427A-ABDD-31B1FF0369A5.png|Damp Spirits (June 21, 2000) C8D9767A-B223-455C-8E7F-5EC817CBA3AA.jpeg|Friendly Foes (June 22, 2000) DA124535-C910-4526-BF64-8E9C8F74CC0C.jpeg|Mixed Emotions (June 23, 2000) BAB42B89-7893-46BF-8626-03671C31C3C2.jpeg|Individual Happiness (June 26, 2000) A8CB5237-85F0-4CC7-BFD7-F7B546D0B0F0.jpeg|Birthday Blues, Part One (June 27, 2000) 7E8CF49C-DB07-455C-B539-05911D6C4C72.jpeg|Birthday Blues, Part Two (June 28, 2000) 24D6882A-D471-4C68-886F-A75B8938E6A5.jpeg|Hello, Sailor Mini Moon! (June 29, 2000) 38F3E81E-BE87-432C-9B6C-A639B0F42462.jpeg|Tainted Tea Party (June 30, 2000) C714996A-33F8-4448-89DC-1CEEA169FAB1.jpeg|People Who Need People (July 3, 2000) BF8065A8-BCE9-4642-AF3C-A6DA1F134415.jpeg|Related by Destiny (July 4, 2000) B047529D-9CD4-4177-939F-C48AF15668BC.jpeg|Art Appreciation (July 5, 2000) E3B3609F-4C2B-441D-9F89-F34B616CE236.jpeg|Everything's Coming Up Rosey! (July 6, 2000) 820F6A4D-33FF-4FF5-8D86-A16CCC8A2832.jpeg|No Turning Back (July 7, 2000) 0B9C6EC8-40A2-47B1-99EC-5610EF821446.jpeg|Destiny's Arrival (July 10, 2000) F49C6004-D062-4891-AFB6-70BE35424250.jpeg|The Purity Chalice (July 11, 2000) BCE80CF5-0A61-4ACC-95A9-9D28897C0CA0.jpeg|Show Stoppers (July 12, 2000) E923F9DA-E59F-42FD-BA5E-3F1117ABFB0C.jpeg|Rini's Risky Friendship (July 13, 2000) 32AE35DF-16F6-4816-93EB-3D796254891E.jpeg|Mimet's Mess (July 14, 2000) B7FFE5F1-AC3A-4178-9EDF-59375097F6DA.jpeg|The Shadow of Silence (July 17, 2000) 953129C0-B2B9-4512-B7E7-570F5EFE159D.jpeg|Thorny Weather (July 18, 2000) FE11B379-C741-4A03-BB8B-76999D541336.jpeg|Heightened Hazard (July 19, 2000) 3B188E14-50C9-4065-94E4-FAF854ACB684.jpeg|It's In the Cards (July 20, 2000) 9BC057B6-785D-4390-A022-464CE47FC0DD.jpeg|Next In Line (July 21, 2000) 9AA6BC7B-1B36-4036-B6C6-A14DF05C733E.jpeg|Fiendish Ferns (July 24, 2000) 11DF5C64-FD1B-4AA0-9032-0B44E54F73DA.jpeg|The Science Of Love (July 25, 2000) D3681273-F92C-4702-B6E5-625C4732BD13.jpeg|Wake Up Call (July 26, 2000) F4E7E723-EFDA-422F-BFA2-5BB6C8980821.jpeg|Who's Really Who? (July 27, 2000) 4D8FC988-01E2-4F3B-97ED-5A0FFBFE4A28.jpeg|Darkness, My Old Friend! (July 28, 2000) F7264C6B-F58B-43EA-B559-0D6AC38F0234.jpeg|Second Chances (July 31, 2000) AB550857-9C89-4089-BC2D-F0F88ECA3E0A.jpeg|Tough Kindness (August 1, 2000) 0514ADE7-D23E-48B1-B622-F31970549661.jpeg|Goodness Eclipsed (September 13, 2000) E88C5161-DCC7-46E3-9C53-F9A8B350FF78.jpeg|Dreams Take Flight (September 26, 2000) 3CDD5076-B4BB-4D68-BC8C-464B008FC34A.jpeg|No Ordinary Horsepower (September 27, 2000) 2B6EA00D-784D-4506-BADF-89A91BEF5F63.jpeg|Sweet Dreams (September 28, 2000) 5B090C6F-99D3-4A02-9EF7-05D1685A0D4A.jpeg|Baiting the Trap (September 29, 2000) 8DB87DE1-257A-431A-9F85-42F13D06880B.jpeg|Perfect Couple (October 2, 2000) 02441537-EE37-41E5-8E07-B8930F21D651.jpeg|Much Ado About Kitten (October 3, 2000) 36CD81F5-CCCC-4C5A-BA19-9985F42BC564.jpeg|A Pegasus Page Turner (October 4, 2000) F75104E8-E94E-4FE5-BE14-76712862AEDA.jpeg|A Teacher's Lesson (October 5, 2000) 074B0930-5454-4E63-A9FA-BB37321183F7.jpeg|The Trouble With Love (October 6, 2000) A7EF0F46-4F62-47B0-A7C7-D57BCA36A659.jpeg|Phony Fairy (October 9, 2000) 37F8C665-543A-4BB9-A2EE-9F6562E73506.jpeg|Driven Dreamer (October 10, 2000) B5CA1AF7-5876-4FA5-A1D1-C65715B85E53.jpeg|Cutting It Close (October 11, 2000) 608AB38A-0632-4AE0-BF4D-6F6027CC1164.jpeg|Clothes Call (October 12, 2000) F555884F-6901-4562-90C1-0652A13E015C.jpeg|Double Trouble (October 13, 2000) B6B2EFD4-5AE4-4A1F-907E-D72C62604A35.jpeg|Recipe For Danger (October 16, 2000) ECCA6523-6142-4D9F-9E81-8C3CDCFF47B9.jpeg|Kicking Into High Gear (October 17, 2000) 34CF9057-F807-44B0-B152-CBC23AE9F75F.jpeg|Beach Blanket Bungle (October 18, 2000) 53DF259C-7AD8-4CA6-A62A-72B9ED12C531.jpeg|Tutu Treachery (October 19, 2000) A356947F-F9E2-4235-A3F9-DEF37BFC8F08.jpeg|The Duchess's Day Off (October 20, 2000) 49B89FAF-AB95-4AE6-8714-2F11E88F9DFF.jpeg|No Prince Charming (October 23, 2000) BAB2478C-0749-4F01-BCF4-9495655627C1.jpeg|A True Reflection (October 24, 2000) B65D701E-22B1-4B23-B3CA-34897AD3027F.jpeg|Eternal Dreams (October 25, 2000) 7EAD7FAD-0F52-4FDA-9AC0-08932D116798.jpeg|A New Nightmare (October 26, 2000) 813752A3-EE4B-40AA-A3FB-76DF3BB6514E.jpeg|Heartfelt Melody (October 27, 2000) 35A0551E-31F9-45C7-A31A-A122EEDA12BA.jpeg|Dental Dilemma (October 30, 2000) CB0B88BA-0703-477C-997F-B2E28A24B139.jpeg|Nightmare Garden (October 31, 2000) 369AE25D-6269-44E9-9D4A-1825EB93EAB9.jpeg|Vaulting to Victory (November 1, 2000) 8A29F31C-C4C6-464D-B56C-D569C4AA2950.jpeg|Reflections of Reality (November 2, 2000) EEA488E4-C407-4F82-90A5-70CAD223BAD7.jpeg|Dream Believer (November 3, 2000) 5B9DAEC4-97F0-412A-A0CB-A6309DD95440.jpeg|Pegasus Revealed (November 6, 2000) 9C193193-09C2-4421-A8BE-72B97B836C4E.jpeg|Rini's Lovely Rhapsody (November 7, 2000) 16EC7BAF-31CC-43E1-BC67-AAD6B62EDF88.jpeg|Tomorrow's Big Dreams (November 8, 2000) 852F9DA2-444D-41EE-B05F-D09903CF3C7B.jpeg|Day of Night (November 9, 2000) FC255776-0783-4853-B5EF-5E2F73C360CB.jpeg|Show Time Showdown (November 10, 2000) 41AEE4CD-2E74-448F-B1D0-E7A4B04A7053.jpeg|The Dark Legend (November 13, 2000) 5F7C22C6-6D0A-47F6-A7FB-D739B54660AF.jpeg|One In the Hand (November 14, 2000) 1388863F-3144-4AA0-8CD8-B947B3ADBA5D.jpeg|Golden Revival (November 15, 2000) B83BA29A-1ECD-4E63-9A02-FB442A03B6C8.jpeg|The Sweetest Dream (November 16, 2000) 1C71A272-66DD-48C9-8106-F7739DE5DC0E.jpeg|Dreams Of Her Own (December 21, 2000) Digimon: Magic Tales: Rugrats: Barney & Friends: F3DBD029-41FE-4533-9A00-D184218DC935.png|Excellent Exercise! (April 3, 2000) 9BE0B966-A99B-41F5-8023-81AFB78AEFCF.jpeg|Brushing Up On Teeth (April 4, 2000) 0C14BA58-BE17-40EB-B56F-EE5EF8E6A2C1.png|A "Little" Mother Goose (April 5, 2000) 7C79F535-2666-4271-A055-C8D6660200B1.jpeg|Good Job! (April 6, 2000) BD5B1CDC-F1C4-4AE2-93EB-17FF58D78D18.png|It's Home To Me (April 7, 2000) 5D065303-D2A6-4DA0-9E8D-6D8405811B44.jpeg|How Does Your Garden Grow? (April 10, 2000) F04F2FEC-B40A-44B1-9711-46C78FC80E43.jpeg|You Can Do It! (April 11, 2000) D2578896-0126-408F-80FF-F6AC23EA4511.png|Here Comes The Firetruck! (April 12, 2000) BA243CB1-7C91-49FD-8CCD-E7FBF3088E15.jpeg|Ready, Set, Go! (April 13, 2000) 25B75A98-E1CE-4102-8EDC-9E0C014D7F95.png|You Are Special (April 14, 2000) Pokemon: USA: EP082.png|A Scare in the Air (January 8, 2000) EP083.png|Poké Ball Peril (January 15, 2000) EP084.png|The Lost Lapras (January 22, 2000) EP085.png|Fit to be Tide (February 5, 2000) EP086.png|Pikachu Re-Volts (February 5, 2000) EP087.png|The Crystal Onix (February 5, 2000) EP088.png|In the Pink (February 12, 2000) EP090.png|Stage Fight! (February 12, 2000) EP091.png|Bye Bye Psyduck (February 26, 2000) EP089.png|Shell Shock! (March 4, 2000) EP092.png|The Joy of Pokémon (March 4, 2000) EP093.png|Navel Maneuvers (March 11, 2000) EP094.png|Snack Attack (March 25, 2000) EP095.png|A Shipful of Shivers (March 25, 2000) EP096.png|Meowth Rules! (March 25, 2000) EP097.png|Tracey Gets Bugged (April 1, 2000) EP098.png|A Way Off Day Off (April 8, 2000) EP099.png|The Mandarin Island Miss Match (April 15, 2000) EP100.png|Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? (April 22, 2000) EP101.png|Get Along, Little Pokémon (April 29, 2000) EP102.png|The Mystery Menace (May 6, 2000) EP018.png|Beauty and the Beach (June 24, 2000) EP107.png|Pokémon Food Fight! (August 19, 2000) EP106.png|The Pokémon Water War (August 26, 2000) EP105.png|Charizard Chills (September 2, 2000) EP103.png|Misty Meets Her Match (September 9, 2000) EP108.png|Pokémon Double Trouble (September 9, 2000) EP104.png|Bound For Trouble (September 15, 2000) EP109.png|The Wacky Watcher! (September 16, 2000) EP110.png|The Stun Spore Detour (September 16, 2000) EP111.png|Hello, Pummelo! (September 23, 2000) EP112.png|Enter The Dragonite (September 23, 2000) EP113.png|Viva Las Lapras (September 30, 2000) EP114.png|The Underground Round Up (September 30, 2000) EP115.png|A Tent Situation (October 7, 2000) EP116.png|The Rivalry Revival (October 14, 2000) EP117.png|Don't Touch That 'dile (October 14, 2000) EP118.png|The Double Trouble Header (October 21, 2000) EP119.png|A Sappy Ending (October 28, 2000) EP120.png|Roll On, Pokémon! (November 4, 2000) EP121.png|Illusion Confusion! (November 4, 2000) EP122.png|Flower Power (November 11, 2000) EP123.png|Spinarak Attack (November 11, 2000) EP124.png|Snubbull Snobbery (November 18, 2000) EP125.png|The Little Big Horn (November 18, 2000) EP126.png|The Chikorita Rescue (November 25, 2000) EP127.png|Once in a Blue Moon (December 2, 2000) EP128.png|The Whistle Stop (December 2, 2000) EP129.png|Ignorance is Blissey (December 9, 2000) EP130.png|A Bout With Sprout (December 16, 2000) EP131.png|Fighting Flyer with Fire (December 16, 2000) Japan: EP128.png|Rediba's Flute! (January 1, 2000) EP129.png|Happinas the Happy Nurse! (January 6, 2000) EP130.png|Big Crisis! Madatsubomi Tower! (January 13, 2000) EP131.png|Kikyō Gym! Sky Battle!! (January 20, 2000) EP132.png|Crybaby Maril! (January 27, 2000) EP133.png|Rampage! Otachi and Togepy!! (February 3, 2000) EP134.png|The Valley of Lizardon! Until We Meet Again!! (February 10, 2000) EP135.png|Big Panic! Kimawari Contest!! (February 17, 2000) EP136.png|Chicorita is in a Bad Mood!? (February 24, 2000) EP137.png|Hanecco Hopped! Battle on the Prairie!! (March 2, 2000) EP138.png|The Mysterious Superhero! Enter Gligerman!! (March 9, 2000) EP139.png|Merriep and the Pasture Girl (March 16, 2000) EP140.png|Let's Battle! Hassam VS Heracros!! (March 23, 2000) EP141.png|Hinoarashi! Catch It!! (March 30, 2000) EP142.png|Hiwada Town! Yadon Well!! (April 6, 2000) EP143.png|Kunugidama and the Bonguri Fruit! Backyard Battle!! (April 13, 2000) EP144.png|Hiwada Gym! Forest Battlefield!! (April 20, 2000) EP145.png|Ubame Forest! Search for Kamonegi!! (April 27, 2000) EP146.png|Sonansu and the Pokémon Swap Meet!! (May 4, 2000) EP147.png|Burn, Zenigame Squad! Like a Fire!! (May 11, 2000) EP148.png|Lots of Upah! (May 18, 2000) EP149.png|Purin VS Bulu! (May 25, 2000) EP150.png|Dark Pokémon - Delvil (June 1, 2000) EP151.png|Who Gets to Keep Waninoko!? Satoshi VS Kasumi! (June 8, 2000) EP152.png|Airmd VS Hinoarashi! Steel Wing!! (June 15, 2000) EP153.png|Dance, Waninoko! Dance the Steps of Love!! (June 22, 2000) EP154.png|A Differently Colored Yorunozuku! Catch It!! (June 29, 2000) EP155.png|Ringuma Shock!! (July 6, 2000) EP156.png|Kirinriki! The Village of Esper Pokémon! (July 13, 2000) EP157.png|Pokémon Fortune-Telling!? Battle Royal! (July 27, 2000) EP158.png|Kogane Gym! Speed & Power!? (August 3, 2000) EP159.png|Miltank! Revenge Battle!! (August 10, 2000) EP160.png|Battle at the Radio Tower! Surpass Spacetime!! (August 17, 2000) EP161.png|Bug Catching Tournament! Capture a Pokémon at the Nature Park!! (August 24, 2000) EP162.png|Where is Usokkie!? (August 31, 2000) EP163.png|Ancient Pokémon Park! Ruins of Alph!! (September 7, 2000) EP164.png|The Carrier Poppo of the Poppo Store! (September 14, 2000) EP165.png|Zubat's Mansion! A Dangerous Labyrinth!! (September 21, 2000) EP166.png|Kapoerer VS Fushigidane! Hand to Hand Showdown!! (September 28, 2000) EP167.png|The Three of the Jungle! Battle in the Hot Springs!! (October 5, 2000) EP168.png|Azumao! Fishing Battle!! (October 12, 2000) EP169.png|Goodbye Rokon! Pokémon Beauty Contest!! (October 19, 2000) EP170.png|Tsubotsubo VS Madatsubomi (October 26, 2000) EP171.png|Blacky! Battle During a Dark Night!! (November 2, 2000) EP172.png|Redian! Pass Through the Valley of the Wind!! (November 9, 2000) EP173.png|Village of Sonans!? (November 16, 2000) EP174.png|Aim to Be a Metamon Master! Imite, Once Again!! (November 23, 2000) EP175.png|Nyarth, Bulu and Granbulu!? (November 30, 2000) EP176.png|Ariados! Battle of Ninja Arts!! (December 7, 2000) EP177.png|Flap, Yanyanma! Fly to Tomorrow's Sky!! (December 14, 2000) EP178.png|Popocco! Grass Pokémon Battle!! (December 21, 2000) Spongebob Squarepants: 0352A38C-C3CE-4C74-B2F8-838C81E91DB9.png|Sleepy Time (January 17, 2000) 3FD1A4B0-40F5-4EB7-AE84-BCA44F67D479.png|Suds (January 17, 2000) E6C43AFE-3FB3-4C70-B85B-0A955C4E3B92.png|Valentine's Day (February 14, 2000) 84F115A5-60A9-40FF-A4A9-90A633E43309.png|The Paper (February 14, 2000) 501A0EEE-A33F-4EA6-8244-7378189F729E.png|Arrgh! (March 15, 2000) 4911983F-A14F-4D4A-AA72-416CA798B3F5.png|Rock Bottom (March 15, 2000) FAC8755C-A233-4FA6-88FF-6A8AF6497985.png|Texas (March 22, 2000) B50F1BF4-CBFE-4C6E-BB85-4081AEEFFF6B.png|Walking Small (March 22, 2000) 3462B144-6D1D-4679-B2FE-1219FF5E0166.png|Fools in April (April 1, 2000) 0D12A2E2-5EBF-489E-835C-F4F287EB0766.png|Neptune's Spatula (April 1, 2000) 011F13BA-3AF1-49C6-8F59-C2EFEE3C1327.png|Hooky (April 8, 2000) 5494DA70-176C-4661-B75F-2148205FF09F.png|Mermaidman and Barnacleboy II (April 8, 2000) CB7DAA1A-53A8-44B5-8F7F-B7C082EC2E1D.png|Something Smells (October 26, 2000) A6195EDA-0871-45B0-A595-87E1F33C3356.png|Bossy Boots (October 26, 2000) 2722F4DB-925D-4853-91D9-2030568981BE.png|Your Shoes Untied (November 2, 2000) B493C01E-F9C5-47BD-B0B2-249A2A97FBDB.png|Squid's Day Off (November 2, 2000) 5E0EDB19-F1A3-4B08-820E-1220CED729E1.png|Big Pink Loser (November 16, 2000) 08257EBD-1643-4AC5-B218-13D54E6FC17F.png|Bubble Buddy (November 16, 2000) 228BB90D-7699-4FA5-857D-19E9B87600D2.png|Mermaidman and Barnacleboy III (November 27, 2000) B09286A8-EBAD-4D05-94B7-3B6A11B023A9.png|Squirrel Jokes (November 27, 2000) CD1EB101-2CA8-4880-A64F-AB193DA6797B.png|Christmas Who (December 6, 2000) 23A33479-6E55-4252-9636-D0089016067D.png|Dying for Pie (December 28, 2000) F0382D51-54B2-41AB-A5BD-691575720DFB.png|Imitation Krabs (December 28, 2000) Family Guy: 2ACX01.png|Brian in Love (March 7, 2000) 1ACX13.png|Love Thy Trophy (March 14, 2000) FGDeathisBitch.jpg|Death is a Bitch (March 21, 2000) FGKingisDead.jpg|The King is Dead (March 28, 2000) FGIAmPeterHearMeRoar.png|I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar (March 28, 2000) FGIfImLyingImDying.jpg|If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' (April 4, 2000) FGRunningMates1.jpg|Running Mates (April 11, 2000) FGPictureisWorth.jpg|A Picture is Worth a 1,000 Bucks (April 18, 2000) 2ACX08.png|Fifteen Minutes of Shame (April 25, 2000) FGRoadtoRhodeIsland.jpg|Road to Rhode Island (May 30, 2000) 2ACX04.png|Let's Go to the Hop (June 6, 2000) FGDammitJanet.jpg|Dammit Janet (June 13, 2000) FGTheresSomethingAboutPaulie.png|There's Something About Paulie (June 27, 2000) 2ACX10.png|He's Too Sexy for His Fat (June 27, 2000) FGEPeterbusUnum.png|E. Peterbus Unum (July 12, 2000) 3A3F05E9-DBBC-45BC-8DC5-5BD53ED33300.jpeg|The Story on Page One (July 18, 2000) 1243E3E3-BF05-490F-AFEE-B40A29B576C2.jpeg|Wasted Talent (July 25, 2000) 8047416B-9A93-467D-8E58-CB74BB700858.jpeg|Fore Father (August 1, 2000) Sesame Street: 1C8E8F8A-8247-413C-A195-D95695A68810.jpeg|The New York City Ballet Help Big Bird and Elmo Learn a New Dance (January 3, 2000) FCF61406-7942-46D1-AB5E-D38791515951.jpeg|Baby Bear and Telly Find a Kitten (January 4, 2000) 9DC2D128-B8BC-4DC5-AB25-BDFA43EE0DB4.jpeg|Elmo's Zoo (January 5, 2000) D0C9DD89-6FC7-4E4D-B1BE-815980B59F81.jpeg|Maria Babysits a Baby Bird (January 6, 2000) 17657EE3-2F16-4684-BDB1-EF4AC65BB24A.jpeg|Barkley's Bath (January 7, 2000) EBD7A5C3-2D30-4415-9FD2-3633DDC0373D.jpeg|Wormy Gras (January 10, 2000) 7906635E-1C78-4262-93FA-9BEF632DA114.jpeg|Zoe Has a Noisy Sleepover at Gina's (January 11, 2000) B6634828-C156-48C3-91D6-545CCEFBE142.jpeg|Zoe is Visited By the Jacket Fairy (January 12, 2000) 175EA678-573A-4329-8FAA-2C724FB3812F.jpeg|Telly and Baby Bear Enter a Triangle-Drawing Contest (January 13, 2000) C73F55C9-7BB5-4F44-AB13-0E75A4DD1439.jpeg|Telly's Hamster Chuckie is Pregnant (January 14, 2000) B3ED40D3-4AB1-4719-8C15-1C673C8F93A9.jpeg|Telly Tries Out a Super Teenage Power Pogo Stick (January 17, 2000) 2A62FDE6-3385-40BC-9375-0874EF030375.jpeg|Baby Bear Forms a Reading Club (January 18, 2000) 2D511FBD-616B-4CD5-B9D5-361E7F7E505B.jpeg|Big Bird's Show and Tell (January 19, 2000) 3795D003-C655-41F8-8475-2496A75A1492.jpeg|Telly Tries to Find a Quiet Place to Count (January 20, 2000) 67A896E4-0E55-48D5-9E20-DFD10175FA63.jpeg|Telly, Elmo and Baby Bear Make Up a Story Together (January 21, 2000) A9FA4871-F9EB-4044-8792-45D332E9EA7F.jpeg|Telly Celebrates Oscar's Birthday (January 24, 2000) 66FEB068-2DEE-4E5E-93F8-1CF4217963AA.jpeg|Luis Teaches Elmo and Telly That Flowers are Alive (January 25, 2000) 36487A31-0551-4557-9B9C-5CD1100A8CB9.jpeg|Telly Pretends to Be a Bossy King (January 26, 2000) A538C069-C280-4ABD-8716-F115410222F8.jpeg|Telly and Baby Bear Play Alphaquest (January 27, 2000) AF9F45C3-6351-43FF-872E-491EA5E63DD9.jpeg|Snuffy and Big Bird Make a Movie For the Animal Film Festival (January 28, 2000) 7F375F2E-AEB1-49EC-940C-DBF3C7D0E77F.jpeg|Miles Baby-sits Natasha (January 31, 2000) 6D350E42-92C7-424F-962F-B8F76B7121D4.jpeg|Zoe Creates a "Zoeology" Book (February 1, 2000) A3F34A70-3033-4421-A761-66FD91FAFEA4.jpeg|Ernie Becomes a Birdketeer (February 2, 2000) South Park: Courage the Cowardly Dog: 156C96E3-EF2A-46F4-A8EE-CA73C1BA0E8D.jpeg|The Duck Brothers (January 14, 2000) B00EF1AF-7BB5-45C8-85BC-D751681D83AA.png|Shirley the Medium (January 14, 2000) DE08BE40-B859-4377-AE0C-812006A05CA4.png|King Ramses' Curse (January 21, 2000) 1ACD43C3-1521-4F62-A2DA-2316E286048D.png|The Clutching Foot (January 21, 2000) 33097073-EB24-4E79-85EF-83003D8B6BC5.png|The Hunchback of Nowhere (January 28, 2000) 0E0D5336-090C-4DCA-8948-D56351CF283D.png|The Gods Must Be Goosey (January 28, 2000) 0AC20ECA-8B53-4B68-B2B6-111C13201B42.png|Queen of the Black Puddle (March 2, 2000) BE6BD7C8-2DAE-4660-A994-5B5F2C99D0C1.png|Everyone Wants to Direct (March 2, 2000) 0FED82AA-D269-49BF-97F2-4D0632AA26F2.png|The Snowman Cometh (March 9, 2000) 2C56881B-102E-4B7A-84A4-4E6186072513.png|The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling (March 9, 2000) D730E287-6873-459B-802A-3FED3637D9AA.png|Heads of Beef (March 16, 2000) E0D8410F-A0E2-4E8D-A5F7-36B4A3BC5DB6.jpeg|Klub Katz (March 16, 2000) 867EAB11-90BB-46E6-9D7E-325B93726F90.png|The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space (March 23, 2000) 6D0DC181-DE82-4345-951C-A22FA65D850C.png|Journey to the Center of Nowhere (March 23, 2000) C5EC0E85-1FE6-42CA-9858-18216EC70B9E.png|Little Muriel (March 30, 2000) 355F4A32-D94F-4C0D-9F0E-5CFCE0B279B7.png|The Great Fusilli (March 30, 2000) 9B627B30-9568-4E83-9EDA-EE55C1582898.png|The Magic Tree of Nowhere (October 31, 2000) E6464DDB-97B2-4C8D-974E-F6D82A139C7F.jpeg|Robot Randy (October 31, 2000) 2646DFF3-AAAC-4C13-A37B-EFFDE974AD44.png|The Curse of Shirley (November 7, 2000) 1B8DEE4C-1C3F-4E02-AD00-546BA9AEA2E4.jpeg|Courage in the Big Stinkin' City (November 7, 2000) 185E0753-52FE-4FEA-B105-F9FCBD67223C.jpeg|Family Business (November 14, 2000) 943533A5-1A3E-4892-90F0-8A2C82F2753B.png|1000 Years of Courage (November 14, 2000) Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy: The Powerpuff Girls: Mo Job Title Card.jpg|Mo Job (February 13, 2000) Pet Feud Title Card.jpg|Pet Feud (February 13, 2000) Imaginary Fiend Title Card.jpg|Imaginary Friend (March 17, 2000) Cootie Gras Title Card.jpg|Cootie Gras (March 17, 2000) The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever Title Card.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever (April 28, 2000) Just Desserts 2000 Title Card.jpg|Just Desserts (April 28, 2000) Twisted Sister Title Card.jpg|Twisted Sister (May 26, 2000) Cover Up Title Card.jpg|Cover Up (May 26, 2000) Speed Demon Title Card.jpg|Speed Demon (June 2, 2000) Mojo Jonesin' Title Card.jpg|Mojo Jonesin' (June 2, 2000) Something's a Ms. Title Card.jpg|Something's a Ms. (June 30, 2000) Slumbering With the Enemy Title Card.jpg|Slumbering with the Enemy (June 30, 2000) Fallen Arches Title Card.jpg|Fallen Arches (July 28, 2000) The Mane Event Title Card.jpg|The Many Event (July 28, 2000) Town and Out Title Card.jpg|Town and Out (August 18, 2000) Child Fearing Title Card.jpg|Child Fearing (August 18, 2000) Criss Cross Crisis Title Card.jpg|Criss Cross Crisis (September 8, 2000) Bubblevision Title Card.jpg|Bubblevision (September 15, 2000) Bought and Scold Title Card.jpg|Bought and Scold (September 15, 2000) Gettin' Twiggy With It Title Card.jpg|Gettin' Twiggy With it (September 22, 2000) Cop Out Title Card.jpg|Cop Out (September 22, 2000) Three Girls and a Monster Title Card.jpg|Three Girls and a Monster (October 6, 2000) Monkey See, Doggy Two.jpg|Monkey See, Doggie Two (October 6, 2000) Jewel of the Aisle Title Card.jpg|Jewel of the Aisle (October 20, 2000) Super Zeroes Title Card.jpg|Super Zeroes (October 20, 2000) Candy is Dandy Title Card.jpg|Candy is Dandy (November 10, 2000) Catastrophe Title Card.jpg|Catastrophe (November 10, 2000) Hot Air Buffoon Title Card.jpg|Hot Air Buffoon (December 1, 2000) Ploys R Us Title Card.jpg|Ploys R' Us (December 1, 2000) Johnny Bravo: 20753E11-FA11-4A7B-8F3D-F8A0559811C4.jpeg|Good Knight Johnny (January 7, 2000) A08A6621-1EC8-41F9-8BD5-2700AAEFF946.jpeg|Yukon Yutz (January 14, 2000) Songs: Bye Bye Bye (2000).jpg|Bye Bye Bye (January 11, 2000) Oops!...I Did It Again (2000).jpg|Oops!...I Did It Again (March 27, 2000) I Hope You Dance (2000).jpg|I Hope You Dance (May 3, 2000) Shape of My Heart (2000).jpg|Shape of My Heart (October 3, 2000) Video Games: Muppet Race Mania (2000).jpg|Muppet Race Mania (April 19, 2000) Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (2000).jpg|Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (December 1, 2000) The Lion King Simba's Mighty Adventure (2000).jpg|The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (December 22, 2000) Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD